madokafandomcom-20200222-history
Arisa Narumi
“I'm gonna crush you!” is one of the main characters in Puella Magi Suzune Magica. She is the main protagonist for the first two-thirds of the story. Personality Arisa is confident yet hotheaded and tends to be rather brash. In the past, she used to be more self-deprecating and timid, wearing a more demure hairstyle to suit, but become more hot-headed, carefree, and outwardly self-confident sometime after making her wish. As well as this, Arisa became a rule-breaker, often truanting, and even beating up other students. However, while Arisa kept up a confident facade, she was depressed because she was lonely; that is until she met Chisato and eventually became one of the Hohzuki magical girls, where she grew out of her loneliness thanks to her new friendships. Despite her haughty attitude, Arisa can be kind and caring at times, although she sometimes displays reluctance at this. She also appears to be rather laid-back and lazy, though she loves fights; she is also rather carefree at times. Despite their clashing personalities, she is very close to Chisato, likely due to being Arisa's first friend. Arisa becomes very distraught after Chisato's death, becoming angrier and more hot-headed, as well as more sorrowful in private, and regressing back to her previous rule-breaking and beating up of other students; she also grows an extreme hatred towards Suzune for killing Chisato and attempts to kill her in revenge via a duel to the death. Backstory Not much is known of Arisa's home-life. She used to be a victim of bullying, being bullied by a trio of girls led by Mika Nishinaka. The girls did things like stuffing trash in and writing graffiti on Arisa's desk, stealing her money, and beating her up. Arisa appeared to not to have help from anyone, with people apparently avoiding her and outright saying they were glad that she was being targeted instead of them, despite pitying her and showing sympathy. When approached by Kyubey, Arisa asked for the strength to stand up to the bullies, and thus confronted and drove them off when she crushed Mika's hand in her own. Arisa then proceeded to put them in the hospital as revenge; it can be assumed that they left her alone after that. However, Arisa became more troublesome along with her new confidence. She became a truant, often skipping school to play games in the arcade, disobeyed the rules often and did things such as ate and drank in class and became a bully of others herself. While Arisa kept up a confident facade, she was depressed because she was still lonely; she had thought becoming strong would change that, but nothing changed. Because of this, after confronting and being beaten by Chisato in a fight during their first meeting, Arisa asked Chisato to kill her. However, Chisato told her that Arisa's loneliness was not because of her strength, but because of her personality, and offered Arisa to join the group. Arisa refused at first, claiming she "wasn't good with people", but eventually caved and joined the Hohzuki magical girls. Thus Arisa shed her loneliness due to her new friendships, and some of her more rebellious traits due to Chisato. She holds Chisato in high regard because of their meeting. Suzune Magica While on her way to school with Matsuri and Chisato, Arisa complains about how school is extremely boring. She'd much rather be outside doing something active than sit inside and be forced to study with Chisato lecturing her on the importance of school and how Arisa should be grateful that she's lucky enough to have this opportunity, and Matsuri excited to see her friends once again. They exchange brief greetings with Haruka Kanade, a senior on the school council performing a morning greeting exercise. Haruka explains that it's a way of making sure of everyone's attendance, and tells Arisa to be sure not to arrive late. The four then depart for classes, with Arisa and Chisato continuing onto math class and Matsuri to PE. On the way, however, the rabbit charm on Matsuri's bag breaks off and falls to the floor next to a girl's feet. The girl picks up the charm and gives it to Matsuri, who thanks her in return — revealing the girl's identity as Suzune. After school, the Hohzuki quartet meet up to discuss the Ripper rumors and the serial murders that started occurring in a neighboring city a month ago. While Arisa is dismissive of the rumors, they agree to be more careful as they patrol the city. After Chisato is murdered by Suzune in front of her, Arisa attempts to attack Suzune but is knocked out instead. Haruka distracts Suzune so Matsuri can rescue Arisa. After Arisa's backstory is revealed, in which she wished for power due to always being bullied at school, Arisa attends Chisato's funeral where she argues with Haruka and Matsuri for having left Chisato behind despite her grievous injuries. Arisa yells at Haruka, which leaves Matsuri troubled. As they search for Haruka, they encounter Suzune instead. Arisa and Matsuri attack Suzune as Haruka is unbeknowest to them engaged in a battle with a witch. Suzune escapes from the fight with Arisa and Matsuri and tracks down Haruka before Arisa and Matsuri are able to find either of them. Matsuri uses her ability to track down Haruka but not before she falls into despair and transforms into a witch. Suzune defeats the witch and explains how magical girls are fated to become witches. Arisa and Matsuri are shown Suzune's past in a vision by Kyubey. Afterwards, Arisa crushes Kyubey's head and takes off. Arisa skips school in order to hang out at an arcade runs into Chisato's father on her way home, Arisa sits in her room and heavily regrets wasting her wish on power. The next day, Arisa begins beating up on random people at school claiming they were annoying her. Matsuri begs her to stop and tells her she's lying to herself in acting this way. Matsuri explains how she was once blind and how she doesn't regret her wish the way Arisa does. Arisa leaves to find Suzune and kill her. Late at night, Arisa manages to find Suzune and picks a fight with her. Suzune initially has the upper hand until Arisa uses her boost magic to its absolute limit, causing her body great harm in the process. Before she can deliver the final blow to Suzune, she is stabbed through the soul gem on her back by Kagari. Trivia * The kanji for Arisa's last name, 成見, mean "forming/changing" and "look/see/sight" respectively. This might refer to how her perspective on life and others changes over the story. * "Arisa" could alternatively be read as "Alisa". ** "Alisa" means "great happiness/joy". Ironic, given that Arisa is rarely seen being happy during the events of the story. * According to tweets by GAN: ** Arisa is GAN's favorite design. ** She was originally supposed to be the main character; this could explain the focus she gets in the first two volumes. ** Though the covers of the manga show that Arisa has pink eyes, art by GAN has shown her being drawn with blue eyes. Category:Character Category:Female Category:Magical Girl Category:Manga Characters